blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Rampage Episode 2: Dark Days at Isle Perfecto
Chapter 4: Invitation to Pinnacle Hotel June 23, 2012 ''' '''12:00 PM Blu: Hey Kyle, I'm going over to Isaiah's, wanna call over Caleb? Kyle: Sure! Blu: Alright! Be back by 6. See ya! And remember, don't do anything too stupid, you remember the last time you left the house without asking right? Kyle: Blu! That was over a year ago, I'm older now, I can handle anything that comes my way now! Promise. Blu: (rolls his eyes playfully) OK, alright. Just don't get yourself into anything too big for you to handle m'kay? Kyle: (nods) Blu: (rubs his on the head) Be back at 6. (runs out and locks the door) MEANWHILE AT THE ALTRA'S Mailman: (drops off a package at their doorstep) Isaiah: (opens the door) God damn mailman could've had the decency to give it to me direct. Mailman: (on his lawn) SORRY! (gets back in his van and drives off into the sunset to fulfill his destiny) Isaiah: Sure you're sorry, jackass. Blu: Hey Isaiah! Isaiah: Yo, Blu! Isaiah: Earlier I got a package just before you came by....is it my new limited??? Blu: (inspects the package) Nah, it's from that fancy pants hotel company. Probably advertisement. On second thought, that'd be a pretty expensive ad. Open it up and see what's inside. (Small Hologram of a man with a well-chiseled chin appears) Mr.Houston: Greetings felling citizens of Brick City. I'm Mr.Houston, but you may know me as Henry Houston, founder and CEO of Pinnacle Hotels where we plan to give our visitors one of the greatest experiences of their lives. Our primary and most advertised location on Perfecto Island has it all: water parks, 5-star restaurants, an enormous hotel with lots of space, top of the line employees, free (whispers) yet excellent (outloud) Wi-Fi and more all for a low reasonable price! That is of course, except for you. You (other voice) "Insert Name Here" Altra (Mr.Houston) have been awarded the privilege to bring along your family and a friend or two to come experience the wonder of Pinnacle Hotel. If you so choose so we will see you within one week: June 30 of 2012. Accept within 24 hours and get the plane expenses paid for as well! We hope to be seeing you (other voice) Altra (Mr.Houston) family. Isaiah: I don't know how to feel about this. Well... Blu: Hm...It seems fairly legit. I haven't seen any of that footage before in commercials...hmm...can't think of anyone who would trick us for revenge. Aww well. You guys have a week to decide what you want to do. Isaiah:Why a "vendetta"? Ownage has family? Blu: Probably. Where do you think he gets his Robux from? Probably couldn't rob anyone. Isaiah:Well you get like 10 tix a day in a Bank of Amerbricka account daily, so... Blu: With all the stuff he has he'd probably be leeched dry eventually. Anyway, why don't you go ask 2D, Angel and Tardzy what they think? Isaiah: (runs upstairs) Blu: (follows) Isaiah: So...guys... 2D: (asleep) Angel: What's up? Blu: Well...um, we got this thing-- invitation to go to Pinnacle Hotel for free, and we wanted to see what you, 2D, and Tardzy think. Angel: Oh, cool! Did you win it in a prize? Isaiah: Sort of. Blu: So you want to come along? Angel: OK sure. Tardzy: Huh? Oh...what? Tardzy: Sure! Blu: So what do you think now Zay? Blu: Alright. Gonna go home and get ready for next week, see ya Isaiah, Angel, Tardzy! (runs off) June 30, 2012 9:00 AM Blu: Going over to the Altra's for the vacation Kyle, you sure you don't want to go? There's still time to pack. Kyle: (nods) I want to prove I can be independent too! Blu: Alright. If anything happens, call me! Don't forget you can call Caleb over anytime Kyle: Alright! Bye big brother LATER Blu: (knocks on the Altra's door) Isaiah: (opens the door) SUP. Bluray: READY TO GO ON VACATION? Isaiah: HELL YEAH! Bluray: YOU READY TARDZY? Angel: Yeah... (rolls her eyes) Bluray: Wh- what's wrong? Angel: ...Nothing! Bluray: You coming 2D? 2D: (ahem).... 2D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... Blu: Oh... (nervous) We should get going. (picks up his bags and gets going) Isaiah: Alrighty!!! (Later on at the airport) Isaiah: Now... 2D: Everyone set? Blu: Wait, I thought you said you weren't coming 2D. 2D: I am a man of many words. Blu: (shrugs) Alright. (puts his luggage on the conveyor belt) Tardzy: I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!! People: (stare) Blu: (facepalms and groans) (Later at the airplane seating) Angel: Wow. Blu: Something wrong? Angel: No. Blu: Then what's up? Angel: Nothing. Blu: Oh...OK. Anyone know how much longer till we leave? 2D: 2 hours. Bluray: Oh OK. (thought) Kill me. 2D: Certainly! Blu: ...Certainly what? 2D: I thought you said thanks... Blu: Oh, no. But thanks. 2D: 'Aight. Blu: (thought) Two hours of just sitting here awkwardly...at least Kyle didn't want to come. This'd probably be 10 times worse... (outloud) Soo.... Isaiah: Eh? Blu: Um...what do you guys want to talk about? Tardzy: Poo! Blu: Uh... Tardzy: (intense starring) Bluray: Yeah, nevermind let's just sit in awkward silence. (2 Hours later) Attendant: (walks up to the group) Are you 5 in the Altra family? Isaiah: Yes. Attendant: Your flight to Pinnacle Hotel is here. 2D: Sweet. (As they board the plane the screens on their seats turn on to reveal Mr.Houston) Mr.Houston: Hello Altras and friend. It's nice to see you all in perfect condition. The flight should take approximately, 22 hours, so please make yourselves comfortable on the plane. Enjoy the trip. 2D: (in the background) Horse around with some trojans. ye. PUNS. Blu: Hey Isaiah? Isaiah: What is it? Blu: (whispers) Does this all seem sort of suspicious to you? Isaiah: I don't know. I'm already dismissive over the flight though. Blu: How so? Isaiah: The proximity. Blu: Oh. 22 Hours a bit much? Isaiah: Probably. Blu: ...what's up with your siblings today? Isaiah: I don't know. Blu: (sighs) I hope this isn't a new thing....eh. Oh well. Isaiah: New? As in....? Bluray: Something that's gonna become the norm. Isaiah: What are they doing that's got you so troubled? Blu: Well, Tardzy was being normal, 2D was acting like Tardzy and Angel was acting..."weird". Yeah, that's it. Isaiah: 2D acting like Tardzy is normal. He's one of those people who resort to immaturity when they've nothing better to do. Angel is merely quiet. Blu: I know but-- nevermind. Things just didn't seem right. (looks out the window) (The flight passes by) Blu: (asleep) Pilot: We have safely landed, you may now begin to exit the plane. Isaiah: (stands up) Oh boy... Attendant: Your complimentary "leaving the plane" drinks. (hands them to the five of them) Isaiah: (looks at the drink) Thank you. 2D: (blows his nose in it and gives it back to the Attendant) Angel: T-thank you. Tardzy: WEEEEEEEEEE Blu: (wakes up) W-what's happening? Isaiah:Get up. The ride's over, Bluray. Blu: (stands up) O-oh alright. Let's go get our luggage. Chapter 5: The Hotel Horror! June 30, 2012 4:00 PM Bluray: Here it is! Perfecto Hotel! Mr.Houston: Hello, Isaiah, 2D, Angel, Tardzy, Blu. It's nice to see you. 2D: SCREW OFF I'M NOT SIX YEARS OLD. 2D: Yes. I am NOT six. Mr.Houston: I never said you were...? But allow me to show you all to your bedroom. 2D: You implied such. Isaiah: Sure! Angel: Alright.... Blu: Wait, bed/room/? Isn't 5 a little two much for one room? Mr.Houston: Come. Follow me. Here at Pinnacle Hotel, we don't limit the space of our rooms like other hotels. We make plenty of space to ensure our visitors have the room to do whatever they need to do. Blu: Ah. (whispers at Isaiah) At least we didn't get punked. Isaiah: (shrugs) Mr.Houston: (leads them to near their room) Enjoy your stay, and if there's anything you need just call. (walks off) 7:00 PM Blu: (looking at the window as it rains) This is a really luxurious room. 2D:Right... (pulls out the bed couch and hides under it) Blu: (chuckles) What's wrong 2D? Scared of thunder? 2D:No. It just bugs me, that's all. Blu: Heh, alright. (looks outside the window) 2D:Whatcha lookin' at? Blu: Not much. Just admiring the storm. It's always given me such a comforting feeling. Isaiah: (asleep) Blu: So...Angel, Tardzy how are you guys? Angel :Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit bored after the trip. Tardzy: I EAT POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Blu: (rolls eyes playfully) So you guys wanna watch TV? 2D: Sure.... Blu: (turns the TV on) 2D: Let's watch the ANAL FISSURE SHOW! Where people have anal fissures and win a dollar! Blu: ...wonderous. Let me see if anything else is on. (changes the channel to the news) 2D: So you dont want to watch it? Shame on you. News Caster: --urrently the police as well as two unidentified children are trying to apprehend the mysterious dinosaur like reptile! Blu: (drops the remote in shock) Th-that's Kyle...! (thunder strikes and a giant thud occurs) Blu: I-I gotta go guys! (runs out the door and goes to the elevator, murmuring to himself) OK, I ask him about the closest plane and when it gets here and then (The elevator opens and it's revealed the hotel is flooding fast) Blu: (screams out and slams the elevator button as the elevator shaft is nearly flooded) (The door opens on the floor the Altra's are on, as blu and the water flood out) Blu: (breathing heavily he runs to the Altra's room banging on the door) ANGEL! TARDZY! 2D! 2D:WHAT!!!!!!!! Angel: (gets up) What is it, Blu? Tardzy:ALLA HUWAK BAR (not allahu akbar) Blu: Get everything you need and make for the elevator! The hotel is flooding! Isaiah: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blu: (shoves everything in his luggage) OK guys! Let's go-- (As he looks out into the hallway he notices the mass hysteria due to the flood already reaching the second floor as well as the elevator not working) Blu: (puts on his luggage like a backpack) Everyone! Calm down! Follow me up the stairs! (begins jolting up the stairs) Group: (follow) Isaiah: How convenient. A free trip to "luxury" ends up backfiring, no? Blu: Maybe it's a coincidence! I doubt it though! (breathing heavily from running) Who could have something against us though? Isaiah: (shrugs) Who's to say that it's AGAINST us? Blu: Yeah good point. (thought) Ugh. What was I thinking. (The group reaches the ceiling of the building) Blu: Strange. You think it would've collapsed by now. Anyway, do any of you guys know of anyone who has a vendetta on you? (Everyone shakes their head in disagreement or says a variation of "no" save for one person) Man 1: rochelle's probably still mad about the divorce Blu: ...okay then. (looks over to his friends) Any bright ideas, because we need to get out of here, asap. 2D: RUN! Tardzy: I'M DROWNIG!!!! I'M STINKING DROWNING! Just kidding. Angel: We have to find an exit out! Blu: (nods) Mr.Houston! Do you have any idea-- Mr.Houston: (standing far from the group holding a rocket launcher) Blu: (sighs) I should've guessed. Tardzy: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! HELP!!!! Blu: OK, what's the deal Mr.Houston? Mr.Houston: Simple. Order's of my employer. Now don't try anything or it's curtains for all of you. Blu: Whose your employer? Mr.Houston: You'll find out soon enough. Blu: ... (smirks) Time to unveil our little gem Isaiah? Isaiah: OUR? What do you mean "our", my padawan? Blu: (playfully rolls his eyes) OK, alright. "Your". (enters his uber form) Guests: (pull out an assortment of guns on Blu and Isaiah) Blu: Damn. Prepared. Mr.Houston: (thought) !!!...the uber transformation. It must be an imitation! (jumps extremely high up and uses his rocket boots) Just surrender and I'll go easy on you. Blu: ...Well uh what do you-- Mr.Houston: (thought) Just to be safe... (opens fire on Blu and Isaiah) Blu: !!! FORCE FIELD! BLU, ANGEL, ISAIAH, 2D, TARDZAAAAAAAAAY! (A group of force fields quickly spawn to protect the heroes from the rocket. In the process it also creates a dustcloud blinding the guests) Blu: Let's go get 'em guys! Mr.Houston: (flies up higher) Isaiah: Mr.Houston is the epitome of Al-Qaeda personified. *belches* Blu: What's that supposed to mean? Isaiah:Think about surprise terrorist attacks for a second. Blu: ...Oh yeah. Mr.Houston: OK time to bail. (presses a combination of buttons on his watch and flies away) Blu: So um...now what? (The flood begins to sink back down but the building is still able to stand) Blu: Whoa... Isaiah: Let me see... we should connect the dots. Remember when you said something about SOMEONE having wanted payback from us? Blu: Hm..Ownage? Considering how spoiled he was I wouldn't be surprised if he had this all paid for all-- (Blu looks up and sees a group of Meteors coming towards them) Bluray: METEORS!? Isaiah:Wha-? Meteors: *heading them* Bluray: DUCK AND COVER! (rolls to the elavator) Isaiah: GAH! (follows) 2D :I wanna get hit by a meteor! Angel: (follows the others) Bluray: 2D COME ON! YOU'RE GONNA GET CRUSHED! Tardzy: OR INCINERATED! 2D: Wait for this me- Isaiah: (drags 2D in) (The meteor crushes the platform they were just standing on) Blu: (breathing heavily) That...was-- (The floor formally a room, was his on a big proportion leaving the elevator enough space to balance without all the pillars. Too bad the force of it broke the pillar causing them to fall back on more broken hotel and debris) Blu: (crawls out) ...!!! Guys! Are you alright?! Isaiah: I know I am. Tardzy: I've been hit harder. Angel: (nods) 2D: (pouts) Yeah sadly. Blu: That's good. Now how are we gonna-- (A lava gyser suddenly spouts up behind Blu in the elevator shaft) Blu: (in a sort of happy shock) ...that was close. (The bottom of the elevator shaft melts.) Angel: (falls over) What now? Bluray: HOLD ON! Armani: *holds onto a different corner* Bluray: Whatever you do don't sit on top of the elevator shaf-- Lava Gysers: (curl up to form little bombs and homes in on them) Isaiah: FORCE FIELD; ALLIES! (The force field defends them from being hurt but causes the five to fly up into the sk) Blu: (his eyes open wide as they freefall back to the hotel, now nothing but a base) Blu: Nice save Isaiah! Isaiah: (smirks and gives a thumbs up) Tardzy: YAY! We're gonna go splat! Blu: Oh yeah! Gravitational Distortion! (distorts their gravitational mass to match that of the moons so that they decend slowly onto the platform Isaiah: ...(sighs) Blu: Come on! Cheer up Isaiah. It's all over. Isaiah: (shrugs) I just wish this didn't have to hit the fan so fast. Blu: Yeah. This trip held so much promise. It's a shame-- (Suddenly a bomb spawns high above the platform and begins falling down at an extremely fast rate) Blu: Ugh! How much more of this do we have to go through? (A monitor on the bomb turns on and an Alt with a high voice begins speaking) Alt: sHoUlDn'T hAvE jInXeD iT! Blu: (thinking) What do we-- Isaiah: (points his fingers up) Mirror. (A mirror like trampoline appears and springs the bomb back up) Alt: uH- I mean, uh oh! (turns off monitor) Blu: ...So what do we do. Angel: (throws her axe up and it cuts the bomb in half) Blu: ...whoa! That was awesome Angel! Angel: (jumps up, catches her axe and proceeds to land on her feet) Thanks. Blu: (Blushes and turns away) Yeah.... (sits down) Isaiah: Any idea how we'd get back home? Blu: L-look! A plane! (The group shouted out and were quickly spotted) Rescue Team: *throws down the ladder* Blu: Yes! (climbs up) Isaiah: M'kay. (climbs up) Tardzy, 2D & Angel: (follow Isaiah up) Bluray: This was QUITE the vacation. Isaiah: Pfft. I always knew there was something suspicious about this. Bluray: Oh well....I still had fun. Mostly....I wonder though. What was the whole deal with the attack. And what happened to the other survivors... (It cuts to the survivors having a shoot out with a shark) 2D: ...I'm sure they got what they deserved. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes